Downed
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Ben groaned. He could hear Kevin calling him. Kevin. His Kevin. Nobody elses. Just his. He needed Kevin. Kevin would make everything better. Bevin. Don't like, don't read.


Chaos. Everything was everywhere; everyone in a mad dash to get to the portal. Villains thrust each other aside, desperate to escape before the hero's could reach them. Some of them, the more noble ones, turned and fought, giving their friends a chance at freedom.

Dust was in the air, bullets flying, snow gently falling from the sky. There was no wind, and the ground was cold to the touch, seemingly completely drained of heat. DNAliens were everywhere, surrounding everyone.

In the middle of one ring of DNAliens was Julie, Cooper, and Darkstar. Julie was wearing Ship as her armour, while Darkstar shot his black mana and Cooper used his technology. All three fought determinedly, unaware of their companions state.

In the centre of another was Grandpa Max, Pierce, Allen, Helen, and Manny. The five of them were in perfect coordination with one another, basing their own movements off each others.

In the third ring was Gwen and Kevin, fighting diligently. The redhead was flinging mana blasts as fast as her hands would lat her, while Kevin had absorbed Taedonite and was wailing on the DNAliens as fast as they were running at him.

Benjamin Tennyson was in the final, and largest, circle of foes. The teen groaned as he threw away yet another alien. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps as he struggled to keep on his feet. Another struck him from behind, almost making him fall forward.

Slapping his palm onto the Omnitrix symbol on his chest he morphed onto Swampfire and lit his hands up with fire. Taking a deep breath he yelled out

"Come at me!"

Immediately several lunged at him. He shot them away with fire, but for every one he dispatched three more took it's place. They crowded in on him and he groaned as they all swung their piercing claws at him. He desperately swung his fists at his foes, taking down a few before the Omnitrix let out a shrill beep and shut down.

Within seconds the DNAliens had him on the ground, and he groaned in pain. His vision was going dark, his body wishing to shut down and escape the pain so it could heal itself. He struggled to his hands and knees and reached for the Omnitrix. Almost instantly he was kicked in the side, sending him sprawling on the ground.

He whimpered and brought his hands up to shield his face as more aliens moved in to beat on him. Without even thinking he screamed the name of the one person he knew would help him.

"K-Kevin!"

His chest was heaving with effort as he was bruised and battered, and his eyes slipped shut as his body succumbed to the darkness.

Kevin's head shot to the side when he heard his name screamed. He threw away another DNAlien as he searched for Ben. His dark eyes searched, and he morphed his arm into a hammer, swinging it roughly and sending a heap of aliens away. It cleared a path and his heart lurched when he saw Ben laying on the ground, DNAliens wailing on him.

Right then, all pretenses flew out the window. He forgot he was supposed to hate him. He forgot they weren't supposed to care. He forgot they were hiding their relationship. And he forgot they couldn't know they were in love.

"Ben!" ripped it's way from his lips in a terrified scream, as he rushed forward, missing the knowing look Grandpa Max shot at him

Kevin slammed into the aliens, violently beating them away from his fallen lover. The aliens hissed angrily, lunging at Kevin while others tried to take Ben's body away.

"K-Kevin" a weak mumble escaped the fallen brunettes lips

Kevin beat another alien away and rushed over to the ones dragging his lover away.

"Don't touch him!" he roared, slamming his fists, now in the shape of Taedonite hammers, down on them.

The aliens squealed in protest, backing away a few steps. Kevin snarled furiously at them, finally allowing himself to look down at Ben. He dropped to his knees beside the teenager, lifting his head out of the mud with one of his hands.

"Benji?" he asked softly

Ben groaned. He could hear Kevin calling him. Kevin. His Kevin. Nobody elses. Just his. He needed Kevin. Kevin would make everything better. Ben hissed, forcing his eyes opened to meet the onyx orbs of his worried lover.

Kevin heaved a sigh in relief, pulling Ben up off the ground and into his arms, letting the Taedonite armour fall from his skin. Ben lifted his arms from the mud and wrapped them around Kevin's shoulders, hiding his face in the brutes neck as he deeply inhaled.

"Mine" he breathed "My Kevin"

Kevin released a soft chuckle

"You scared the hell out of me"

Ben pulled away slightly, smiling apologetically at Kevin

"I'm sorry" he gently pecked Kevin's lips "Thank you for saving me"

Kevin shook his head

"I love you Benji" he whispered

"I love you too, my Kevin" Ben whispered

Both were silent for a moment before Kevin leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate and relived kiss. Ben's hands fisted into Kevin's shirt, tugging him closer.

Neither parted, even when they heard Gwen's exclamation of

"What the hell!?"


End file.
